Trade Winds
by Krystal McThrottle
Summary: A series of events and twisted dreams make a black knight reflect on her ways during a coup on Zebulos.


  
Credits Hey! Before you hit me with copyright infringement, the characters Sparkster, Axle Gear, Devligus Devotindos, Captain Fleagle, and Mifune Sanjulo are from the game Rocket Knight Adventures, and are licensed under Konami (America).   
The characters Amphonie Rearshift, Roll Jumpstart, Krystal McThrottle, Mark Overdrive, Nigel DuMetals and Rally Jumpstart are my fictional characters for this story. And with that in mind... on with the story!  
  
  
Rocket Knight Adventures  
Trade Winds   
By: Krystal McThrottle (1998)  
(Rated PG)  
  
Act one: "Date with the Magistrate"  
One Evening in the village of Pomtompulos; the villagers were going about their business when suddenly the sun was covered by shadows. There was a great din that resembled many spaceships basting off at once and exhaust came pounding down from the sky. The villagers near by coughed and gagged as the smoke cleared they saw an army of knights...Rocket Knights. But these Rocket Knights' don black armor.   
"OH NO! IT'S THE BLACK KNIGHTS!!!" exclaimed someone and villagers panic and began to run for cover. The Black Knights watched them scurry. Axle Gear flipped up his visor and turned to his men.  
"Alright! I gotta date with the Magistrate, here! Mc.Throttle! You and the guys pass the collection plate around!" he announced follow by a toothy grin.  
"Yes sir!" replied the black knight. "Alright fellas you heard the boss, HAUL TAIL!" The rest of the Black Knights followed Krystal as Axle Gear stormed toward Magistrate's house. Axle Gear broke down the door and stand before the Magistrate who was surrounded by two bodyguards.   
"Hey Maggie, you just been impeach! I'm takin' this village..." announced Axle.   
"What you can't..." gasped the Magistrate.   
"Don't worry sir, we got 'em!" said a bodyguard. He and the others charged at Axle. Axle unsheathed his sword once again and made short work of the one bodyguard. The other charged and a swung his sword at the Black Knight. Axle blocked the attack with his sword and thrust at the bodyguard sending his blade deep in his chest. Axle slowly pulled out the blade and the bodyguard fell to the floor. The Black Knight pointed his blade at the Magistrate.   
"SCONDREL!!!" snarled the Magistrate and unsheathed his sword. "If you want this village you'll have to go through me!"  
"And go through you, I will." Axle smirked and charged toward his opponent. Meanwhile outside, the Black Knights were making a mess of things. They stormed through the villagers' huts looting what little valuables they had. Krystal saw an old lady crawling for cover and followed.  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked and turned over the lady.  
"Please don't hurt me!!!" the lady pleaded. Krystal looked in the lady's wide emerald eyes...they were very familiar.   
"Miya?" Krystal said under her breath. "NO!" She let go of the lady who ran for higher ground. Krystal paused for a second; her face was pale as if she had seen a ghost. She walked pass the turmoil as if she lost all senses. She stood in the middle of the square.  
"LISTEN UP THE LOT OF YOU! BRING ALL THE VILLAGERS YOU CAN TO THE SQUARE AS PRISONERS!" she ordered.   
Meanwhile inside the Magistrate's house, Axle Gear and the Magistrate were in a bitter sword bout. The Magistrate seemed to have some experience with the sword, which took Axle by surprise. They clashed swords again and again Axle could not seem to find an opening, then the two lock swords.   
" Not bad, for an old geezer!" said Axle.  
"You should think more highly of your elders, boy!" the Magistrate smirked. They broke off and the Magistrate offense toward Axle Gear. Axle dodged the attack and dug his sword in the Magistrate's side. The Magistrate let out a blood-curtailing scream and fell to the floor panting for air. Axle bend down on one knee next to him.   
"I said you were 'not bad' but you're not good, either." said Axle. "You had no chance against me!"   
Meanwhile outside, the Black Knights followed Krystal's orders and brought the villagers to the square as prisoners. Krystal scanned the lot hoping to see the lady again. She turned around and bumped into which seem to be a wall. She shook her head to clear it and looked up at a hideously ugly and bloated warthog in a black and gold armor and a large black crown sat upon his head. He stared down at her. The little female opossum was speechless.   
"Emperor Devligus Devotindos?" she squeezed out the words. "Why are 'you' here?"   
"Do not question me, black knight!" Devligus' voice thundered down at Krystal. "I've come to see how things are going with the raid...where's Axle Gear?" Devligus asked.  
"In there." she pointed to the Magistrate's house.   
"I see." Devligus said. He looked around at the rounded up villagers. "I see you've found an audience for me."   
"Well actually..." Krystal started but the evil warlord walks passed her and stood in front of the villagers. "Yes, they will do nicely."  
"Eh?" bewilders Krystal. Axle Gear emerged from the Magistrate's house. He spotted Devilgus.   
"Eh? What the hell is 'he' doing here?!" wondered Axle. He approached Krystal. "What's that over grown pork chop doing here!?" he asked her.  
"Haven't the slightest clue, Sir!" she replied. They looked at Devligus who was chanting a spell in front of the villagers. Suddenly all the villagers stood up, almost zombie-like, and returned to their homes. The Black Knights looked ignorant of what was happening. Devilgus turned around and spotted Axle Gear.   
"The Magistrate!" thundered Devligus.  
"Fallen, milord!" replied Axle Gear.   
"Good. Round up your men and follow me." Devligus ordered and walked pass them. Axle Gear rolled his eyes with annoyance then whistled to his men and they assemble. He gave the retreat signal and the Black Knights began to follow him. They reached the giant airship, The Big Barone, and climbed inside. The airship blasted off in the air. The Black Knights scurried away to put their loot in the treasury. Axle and Krystal followed closely behind Devligus.   
"Good Job, another village under my control." Devligus commended them.   
"That's fine and dandy milord but, when are going for the gusto!? I tire of these little peon villages I want a real challenge; when are he going to hit Zebulos!?" asked Axle.   
"Of course, your constant belligerence never cease to amaze me, Sir Axle Gear." replied Devligus. "Once I get all the neighboring lands under my control, Zebulos will be isolated and then we can start out coup d' etat...and no sooner than my word." The Emperor sat down in his chair. Axle removed his helmet.   
"Of course, how could have forgotten the plan." he said arrogantly stroking his hand through his long red hair. Krystal removed her helmet as well and shook out her long red-auburn hair. Devligus stopped in his tracks.   
"A female!? You have a female in your army?" he startled.   
"Co-ed is spreading around here, you know!" remarked Krystal.   
"Hey don't let that fool you, Krystal McThrottle is my second in command. She made the cut as the first and only female rocket knight in history! She's cool...the baddest fighter on my roster!" said Axle to her defense. Krystal blushed.   
"And may I add the prettiest." says Devligus. He took her hand and kissed it; he looked up at her with bedroom eyes. A disgusted looked fell upon Krystal's face followed by a farce grin.   
"Thank you, milord." she said.  
"The hour grows late." said Devligus. "Time to retire we shall disgust more tomorrow."  
"Right." said Axle. He and Krystal leave for their quarters.   
"Bloody hell, how long are we gonna have to put up with 'him'?" said Krystal.  
"As long as we can. Once ol' uber-man nails Zebulos, I'll nail him and take over." said Axle in a low tone.   
"Blamey, I love it when you talk double-cross." Krystal cooed.   
"I can do more than talk, toots." Axle raised an eyebrow at her followed by a haughty grin; then they both burst out laughing. Later that night, Krystal was sleeping in her room. The face of that lady from the village played over and over in her head.   
"Miya?...NO!" she could hear her own words escaping from her. The scene played over and over again. Suddenly everything went black. Krystal found herself floating in nothingness but she could still hear her own voice.   
"Miya?...NO!" The lady's eyes, those emerald eyes from long ago. "Could she be, after all these years...did she recognized me as well, Oh Gosh! I've become very thing she tried to save me from!" Krystal heard a voice say, it sounded like hers but it did not come from her lips. Krystal eyes shot open and she gasped. She stared across her quarters. "A dream...only a dream?" she said unease.  
Act two: "Divine Hatred!"  
The next day the Big Barone flew over yet another village. Captain Fleagle steered the ship in position.   
"My Emperor, we are here." stated Fleagle.   
"Ok Axle Gear, you know what to do!" said Devligus.  
"Yes! Yes! I know, loot the village, you come down and put everyone under your spell and, we blow, right? Right!" snorted Axle. "Ok guys, Let's move it!" The Black Knights assembled and started diving out the door. Devligus caught the attention of Krystal just before she dove.   
"Good Luck, Dame Mc.Throttle." he winked. She rolled her eyes upward with annoyance and followed her fellow knights.   
"Humph!" snorted Fleagle. "It's bad luck to have 'females' on a ship, sir."   
"Then maybe we should throw 'you' off!" remarked Axle to Fleagle and dove out the doors.  
"OOOoooo" exclaimed Fleagle. "How long do we have to put up with those obnoxious opossums!"  
"As long as we have to. Once I take over Zebulos, I will have no need for them anymore, get my drift." said Devligus.  
"Hee-hee, yeah!" giggled Fleagle.  
"Maybe I'll keep Dame Mc.Throttle around...she's quite a dish!" cooed Devligus.  
"HUMPH!" snorted Fleagle. Meanwhile outside, The Black Knights landed in the village and began wreaking havoc.   
"TAKE EVERYTHING!!! EVEN LOOK IN THE WASHING MACHINES!!!!" ordered Krystal to the rest of the black knights.   
"Why do 'she' gets to bark orders at us!?" remarked Nigel.  
"Because she's second in command, duh." replied Mark.   
"Well have been a Black Knight longer than she have, how did she get top rank so quickly. There's something screwy about that!" said Nigel.  
"C'mon man, she's a good fighter, besides we got a job to do." remarked Mark and ran ahead.  
Meanwhile, Axle was making his way to the Magistrate's house for another coup de gras.   
"So I've finally caught up with you rouges!" He heard a voice from above and looks up. They're hovering above were the Rocket Knights. Sparkster landed sweeping distance from Axle and faced him.   
"Sparkster, I was wondering when I was gonna get the chance to cut you down!" said Axle cracking his knuckles.  
"Likewise!" sneered the blue Rocket Knight and unsheathed his sword. "Karma's a trick isn't it, Axle Gear?! Time for you to surrender and face trail for your crime!"   
Axle unsheathed his sword.   
"Awww, still mad about that little thing with the Master." cooed Axle. " Since you miss him so much...I'LL SEND YOU TO HIM!!!!" Axle reveled up his rocket pack and sped towards Sparkster. The other Rocket Knights headed towards the turmoil further in the village. Sparkster dodged the attack with his broad sword and reveled up the rocket pack and shot upward, Axle followed right behind him. Sparkster turned around and locked swords with Axle.   
Meanwhile below, the Rocket Knights swooped down on the Black Knights.   
"What the..WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" yelled Krystal. "COUNTER!!" She fired up her rocket pack and flew upward to meet the opposing knights half way. The Rocket Knights and the Black Knights engaged in combat. The villagers took the advantage and head for shelter. It was a brawl for all both in the air and on land. Rocket powered opossums soared everywhere slashing, hacking, and thrusting their swords at each other. Meanwhile Axle and Sparkster were at it one on one. Axle slashed his sword sending a shockwave in Sparkster's direction. Sparkster does a somersault reflecting the wave with his armor sending it back to its source. Axle dodged the blow and thrust toward Sparkster who exchanged the jester. The two locked swords again.  
"GIVE IT UP! You were never as strong as me!" smirked Axle.   
"Oh really!" Sparkster breaks the lock "Hi-Ya!!" he kicked Axle sending him downward. Sparkster thrust downward after Axle, with hatred in his eyes, his aimed his sword to send the last blow.   
"Kiss your boosters good-bye, Traitor!" snarled Sparkster, as he was about to shoot another shockwave. Just then, Nigel came out of nowhere and beamed Sparkster across his hamlet. The valiant knight lost control and spiraled down, passing Axle. Nigel swooped down and catch Axle whom was still knocked out and sped off. Sparkster shook his head and looked around. His opponent was nowhere in site.   
"Damn you!" Sparkster said under his breath.   
Meanwhile, Krystal was engaged with Amphonie. Krystal sent a shockwave from her sword toward the rocket knight. It hit him and knocked him into a tall pillar. The pillar toppled and some villagers scrambled to dodge the blow, among them was a small child who lost his footing and falls.   
"Oh no!" exclaimed Krystal and dove down towards the child. She scooped him up in her arms and out of the way just as the pillar hit the floor and shattered. The black knight put the boy down.  
"You're a black knight?" marveled the boy. "Why did you save me?" Krystal froze just realizing what she had done. She heard a whistle and looked up some of the Black Knights were carrying Axle Gear and were retreating. The onslaught was over and they lost. Krystal blasted off toward the airship taking one last look at the boy.   
"You're a black knight? Why did you save me?" the boy's words echoed in her mind.   
"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER AXEL GEAR! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!" swore Sparkster as he watched them retreat. He and the other Rocket Knights helped the villagers. That night after hours, Krystal tossed and turned in her sleep. The boy's question the lady's eyes; all play in her dreams in some twisted format. Then suddenly she found herself in the market place. A lady who resembled the one from the previous village was holding a rough-looking little girl, by the ear. Krystal looked harder it was her, but as a child. She ran towards herself but no one could see her. She stood beside them as the lady approach a tall older male wearing light blue armor.  
"So, this is the child, Miya?"  
"yes."   
"Sean McThrottle's daughter?"  
"Yes, the Black Knight you had vanquished, this is his daughter. "  
"Oh Master, please take her in...her father wasn't a good role model. Please teach which is wrong and which is right."  
"How?"  
"Make her a knight, teach her the law. So that she will not share the same fate as her father, so that she'll respect what is right!"  
"A female Rocket Knight...unheard of!! Being a Rocket Knight is too dangerous for females."  
"It's too dangerous for the males who fight as well, what's the difference, please Master, You owe me this favor."  
"Ok, I'll do it. This child will be the first female Rocket Knight. She will uphold the law and fight the good fight, always."  
Krystal continued to toss and turn in her sleep as the visions still played in her mind. She saw herself as a young child with a bokken fencing with the other students, students such as Axle Gear and Sparkster. She saw herself wrestling with the boys in the grass. Munching on apples in the field. Krystal squeezed her eyes shut trying the drive the vision her head and saw herself on a rocketpack for the first time. The wind felt wonderful against her face and dove down right in the arms of Sanjulo. Then she remembered that night, the blood, the blood, the driving of the sword into his chest. She remembered looking out the study's window and saw Axle Gear being chased by Sparkster. The lightening clashing and blinded her.  
"MASTER!" she screamed. "I WANT YOU BACK, MASTER...PLEASE COME BACK!!!" she fell on her knees and began to sob. Suddenly, she was in nothingness again. In the darkness, a strong wind that seemed to blow in to all directions whipped around her! There was a white flash! Krystal found herself lying face down in the soft dewy grass of the meadow She lifted up her head and forced herself up.   
"How the heck did I get out here." she pondered. She pinched herself to see if she's dreaming.   
"OW!" she shouted. "Nope, I'm not dreaming. I wonder where I am."   
Krystal got up and realized something. She's out of uniform! She only had her tank top and buruma on. Krystal face flushed red and she dove in the nearest bushes.  
  
Act three: "On The Outside Looking In..."  
A Rocket Knight outpost was set up outside of a village. Inside, there was a map on the wall and someone stuck a tag on the village that was attacked yesterday.   
"I'm beginning to see a pattern, here." said Amphonie.   
"What pattern?" asked Roll, a younger rocket knight, sat in his chair backwards and sipped on a mug of apple cider. He scratched at his short spike-green hair.   
"It seems that the Black Knights are attacking all the villages and kingdoms surrounding Zebulos." answered Amphonie.   
"Blamey, Amp, That doesn't mean anything." Roll assured. "The only pattern here in that the Black Knights are a bunch of jerks!"   
"It's totally obvious what's going on." a voice said. The two rocket knights turned around to see Sparkster leaning against the doorway. He was not wearing his armor. Only his brown jumpsuit, his long-spiked blond hair dangled over his goggles.   
"They're isolating Zebulos." continued Sparkster. Roll looked up and smiled.   
"G'morning, Sparks. Had a good night rest?" he asked.  
"Hardly.." replied Sparkster. He examined Amphonie's chart.   
"So, what were you saying?" asked Amphonie to Sparkster.  
"The Black Knight are isolating Zebulos. They're destroying the neighboring villages and kingdoms so that Zebulos can't ask for outside help nor, can refugees find shelter pass their boundaries. Very clever, even for them." Sparkster finished.  
"But, why?" asked Roll with a distressed tone. "What's in Zebulos?"  
"I don't know." answered Sparkster. "All I know is that they need to be stopped. That's why I made up my mind...I'm going to Zebulos!"  
"Ok!" said Amphonie. "When do we leave?"  
"'We' aren't going anywhere! I said that 'I'm going to Zebulos." Sparkster corrected Amphonie. Sparkster picked up the pitcher of apple cider and pored himself a mug full.   
"You're mad!" exclaimed Roll. "You can't go alone! It's too dangerous! Why can't we come with you!?"   
"I want to find out what's going on and, bringing you along will blow my cover, no offense." answered Sparkster. "Besides, I need you guys to keep the Black Knights from terrorizing anymore villages."  
"As usual...Sparkster wants to hog all the fun!" pouted Roll and rested his head on the back of the chair. Amphonie walked to his best friend, whose head was tilt back gulping down cedar.   
"Sparkster...this isn't about Zebulos is it? It's about Axle Gear." he said. Sparkster looked at him in the corner of his eye and continued to drink his cider.   
"Look lad, I know how much you hate him, I know you want to avenge Master Sanjulo's death but, it's not worth getting yourself killed for. Going alone is suicide and you know it!" Sparkster pulled the mug from his lips.  
"Who said anything about getting killed, Amp?" he said to his friend with his trusting smile and walked out the room.   
Meanwhile in the meadow,  
"Now I'm confuse...how I get from the Big Barone to a meadow. Is this one of Axle's little jokes?!" she thought. Krystal stood up and called out Axle's name but no one responded. She scanned her surrounding to get her bearings. But nothing seemed familiar. Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
"Land sakes, girl! What's are you doing out her' wit' no clothes on?!" an older lady rat walked up to the Black Knight. "You can catch yer' death of cold! *Sigh* young people." The old lady grabbed Krystal by the hand and led her to the village. It is still early, not very few people were out; but Krystal still felt embarrassed and confused. The lady took Krystal into her hut. It was quaint and homey. The smell of fresh bread in the oven filled the home. The lady gave Krystal a dress.  
"Here put this on...it's my granddaughter's. You look like her size." the old lady said. Krystal looked at the dress. It was pink with flower prints and lace on the hem. Krystal cringed a bit, she dislike such frilly things.   
"Oh well...I can't walk about with my undies on." she thought and slipped the dress on. It was a perfect fit. The old lady smiled and went about her business. Krystal slumped on the comfy couch and listened to the lady singing in the kitchen.  
"Oh she would freak if she knew who I was." thought Krystal. She leaned on the arm of the couch and pondered how this all came about. The dreams still echoed in her mind. She thought about her master, her surrogate father, for a second and let out a sigh. Guilty feelings were setting in. Krystal hated these feeling; she tried to think of other things but with no avail. The old woman appeared again with a piece of bread.   
"Here, this is all I have and you are welcome to it." she said to Krystal. Krystal took a piece of bread and bit into it. It was pretty good, still warm. She spotted the woman walking to the door with a basket.   
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To the market place." replied the old woman. "I need some veggie fo' mah stew."  
"Here." Krystal took the basket. "Let me get it for you...it's the least I can do for your hospitality."  
"Oh...thank you." the woman replied and handed the basket to Krystal. Krystal walked outside and saw the village waking up. She watched the children played and people walked to the market place. A marching band stomp by playing It's a Wonderful World. Usually such a scene would had grossed her out, but for some reason it felt good. Krystal smiled at the scene of peace, something inside her was changing and she could not understand why, but it felt so good. She stopped at a vendor with tomatoes. She began to pick for ripped ones when the sky grew dark. The tranquil scene was broke; villagers scream and took cover. Krystal looked up and saw the Big Barone above.  
"Oh n-n-no..." she stammered.   
The airship hovered over the tiny village. Emperor Devligus Devotindos looked over the side with his wicked toothy grin.   
"Beautiful sight eh, Fleagle?" he asked.   
"Yes milord." Fleagle responded from the steering. Devligus looked around quite annoyed.   
"Where in blazes is Axle Gear?!" he asked loudly.   
"I'm coming, ya nag..." sneered Axle Gear as he approached Devligus. He stood in front of the bloated emperor and let out a big loud yawn; Mark and Nigel, who was standing behind him, snickers. Devligus narrowed his eyes.   
"You would be happy to know that after this village we are heading to Zebulos!" announced Devligus.   
"Well it's about bloody time!" answered Axle. He looked down at the village. "You don't have to go through it again, we know what to do."   
Devligus looked scanned the Black Knights.   
"Where's Dame McThrottle?" he asked Axle.   
"Heck if I know...she wasn't here this morning." he answered.   
"Aren't you concerned?" asked Devilgus.   
"No...not really, Krystal can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be back from wherever she went." answered Axle masking his own concern. "Well, let's get this over with." he said and nodded to his men. They nodded. The knights jumped through the Bombay doors.   
  
Act four: The Plasma Battle  
The people of the villagers ran and screamed as the Black Knights dove down destroying everything in sight. Krystal ran to the back of a cottage and peeked out.   
"Blast!" she cursed. "I better let them know I'm down here...I don't want to suffer with these miserable peasants." Krystal ran around the front and saw the villagers running for their lives. She fought her way through the panic-stricken crowd.   
"I know Axle's going to be at the Magistrate's pad, I'll meet him there." she thought to herself.   
Meanwhile, Axle had touched down in front of the Magistrate's house. An army was lined up at the entrance. They unsheathed their swords and snarled at the Black Knight.   
"Oh, please..." remarked Axle and took out his missile launcher and blasted through the gate. Soldiers rained from the sky as Axle marched into the entrance.   
"He's gonna get me...he's gonna kill me..." the Magistrate whimpered as he hid under his desk.   
"Don't worry..." a voice called.   
Axle kicked the door down to the Magistrate's office. "Wha...YOU!" Axle exclaimed and aimed his missile launcher. Sparkster charged at him. Axle fired his launcher. Sparkster barrel-rolled dodging the missiles and rushed Axle, knocking the launcher from his grip. The two knights burst through the brick wall and outside. The Magistrate, still sniveling, peeked through the hole in the wall. The rivals broke off and stood a few meters a part distance from each other. They stood there, suspended in air by their jetpacks. Their eyes shared a lightening bolt of hatred.   
"You might have saved the Magistrate, but you won't save yourself!" shouted Axle.  
"You have a lot of gall coming back after what I said!?" exclaimed Sparkster.   
"Your little threats mean nothing to me," smirked Axle. He looked around and noticed no other Rocket Knights. "...and you have the gall to come here alone!?"   
"I wanted to make it a fair fight!" said Sparkster followed by a toothy grin. He unsheathed his sword.   
"Fool! Don't you know you just sealed your own fate!?" said Axle as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Sparkster.   
Down on the surface, Krystal dodged the debris as she made her way to the Magistrate's house. Just then, she heard a familiar voice calling. She turned around and saw the old lady running toward her.   
"Good gravy, girl! It's dangerous out here, c'mon back to the house!!" the old lady shouted.   
"Oh no, not that old prune again." Krystal sighed. She looked again and saw some debris about to fall on the lady. Krystal ran as fast she can down the stairway and pounced on the old lady, rolling her out the way as the massive debris fell on the ground.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?" Krystal thundered at the old lady.  
"I came to see if you were ok?" the old lady gasped.   
"....you did?" asked Krystal.   
Above in the Big Baron, Devligus watched, he noticed Axle and Sparkster battling again. Devligus was tiring of this, he cared nothing of their little rivalry and wished Axle would settle it on his own time. This was the second time the Rocket Knights interfered. The first time, he lost a good village and had to retreat. He was not going to let it happen again.   
"We do not have time for this." Devligus stated. "It's time I took matters in my own hands."   
"What do you have in mind, Milord?" asked Fleagle. The bloated warthog did not answer; he walked to the control console and picked up the radio.   
"Ground troops, prepare the Pulsating Plasma Blaster!" Devligus ordered.   
"Aye, sir." someone replied.   
Above the Magistrate's house, Sparkster and Axle were in bitter combat. Their swords clashed again and again. The two locked swords, pushing their weight upon each other. Their eyes burned with heat of intensity. They broke off. Sparkster executed his roll attack. Axle shot upward to dodge the blow. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. Sparkster noticed Axle's attention had strayed; he looked in the same direction. There, coming from the sky, a mecha with legs like an ostrich and in the cockpit; a pig solder sat. It had a duel plasma cannon in the front. It landed and started to blast away at the buildings.   
"w...w...what in blazes!?!" startled Sparkster.   
"Pulsating Plasma Blaster." answered Axle just as shocked. His face then showed a large evil grin. "It's over Sparks, this place is going to Hell!" he said with a smirk. "I bet now you wished you brought your little friends along. Mahahahahaaaa!!!"   
Sparkster blasted off toward the Plasma Blaster. Axle was hot on his heels.   
"We're not finish yet!" he shouted at Sparkster. Just then, he got a beep on his transmitter. Axel brought his wrist up and pushed a button on his gauntlet.   
"What is it?" he answered.   
"Axle Gear, this is Emperor Devotindos, I ordered you to bring your army back to the Big Barone immediately!" Devligus commanded.   
"I'm busy right now!" answered Axle.   
"YOU WILL CEASE NOW!" Devligus voice thundered. "INFIDEL!! DID YOU FORGET WHOSE IN CHARGE HERE!?! I WILL SCALP ALL THAT RED HAIR OFF YOUR BLAMED HEAD IF YOU DEFY ME ONE_MORE_TIME!!!!!"   
That thought did not sat well with Axle.  
"Oh...alright." he answered. "You don't have to get all messy about it." Axle pulled off from the attack. He radioed his men to retreat back to the Big Barone. Sparkster was diving downward when he noticed the Black Knights retreating. However, they were the last things on his mind right now. He hovered a few centimeters above the Plasma Blaster.   
"Bloody Hell! How am I going to cope with this!?" he thought to himself.   
Meanwhile, Krystal and old lady scurried across the village to find shelter.   
"Damn it!" thought Krystal. "I have no sword, no armor, no nothing! I'm about to get squashed by my own allies...what a way to go!!" Just then, she heard the old lady scream. Krystal looked up and a cottage was collapsing upon them. Krystal gasped and shielded the old lady with own body as the cottage crashed down on them.   
Sparkster dove in front of the Plasma Blaster. The soldier shot at Sparkster. The pump up opossum flew between the duel plasma shots. He kicked in the thrusters and moved in faster to the Plasma Blaster, sending shockwaves from his sword at the core. The Plasma Blaster scurried backwards.   
"Man! He's pretty fast!!!" exclaimed Sparkster. The plasma shots came at him again; Sparkster dodged between them and swoop under the Mecha. He slashed at the legs with full force. The Plasma Blaster ran faster forward. Sparkster avoided being kicked and hacked at the legs again. The legs began to weaken, Sparkster slashed at them one more time and the legs fell down. Sparkster flew under the Plasma Blaster dodging the falling legs and debris.   
"Gotcha!" he smirked. The Plasma Blaster continued to fly much to Sparkster's surprise. The Plasma Blaster stopped in front of the Magistrate's house. The soldier charged up his cannons.   
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sparkster and flew in front of the Plasma Blaster. The villagers gawked at the spectacle. Sparkster zoomed forward with sword in front of him. The soldier smirked at the Rocket Knight's brave attempt.   
"I will blast you to kingdom come!" the soldier laughed aloud. Sparkster gritted his teeth and charged toward the cockpit. The Plasma Blaster blasted a beam at him.   
"RYAAAAA!!!" Sparkster cried as he dodged the beam. He burst through the cockpit, sending his sword deep in the pilot. The Plasma Blaster lost control. Sparkster flew out of reach as the Mecha crashed into the Magistrate's House, causing it to go into flames. The villagers watched in horror. Sparkster happened to stop and looked back at the Magistrate's house in flames. He smacked his forehead.  
"Blast it!" Sparkster cursed. "Oh well, he was a whiner anyway, I'm sure they could find someone else to take his place." He landed in the village square were the villagers were thanking him.   
"OHMIGOSH!!!" someone yelled. "SOMEONE'S BURIED UNDER THIS COTTAGE!!!" Everybody ran to the falling house, you could hear the muffled sound of someone crying. Sparkster and some of the villagers desperately dug through the rubble to the source. Finally, someone's hand was showing. A villager pulled on the hand and the old woman emerged. She was scratched up pretty bad.   
"Are you ok, Ma'am?" asked Sparkster.   
"Yes..I am...but that poor girl!!" exclaimed the old lady. "She saved my life!" The old lady was shaking all over. Someone covered her with a blanket. Sparkster dug deeper until he found her. A little opossum laid there, her dress was torn and bruises covered her body. She laid there motionless. Sparkster gasped at the sight, but it were not the bruises that alarmed him...it was the person.  
"Krystal..." he muttered.   
  
Act five: Trade Winds  
There was nothing but darkness. Krystal opened her eyes and still was nothing but darkness.   
"Am I dead..." she thought out loud. "Is this Hell?"   
Suddenly she felt a strange wind. A wind that blew in all directions; it whipped around her body. She tried to fight the current but it lifted her upward and downward and sideways. The winds suddenly stopped. Krystal found herself suspended in mid nothingness. She gasped heavily holding her chest. Her ears perked up as she could hear someone...someone coming closer.   
"Who's out there?" her thoughts once again escaped her lips. There was a flash and there stood in front of her was her sensei, Mifune Sanjulo. Krystal gasped and stepped back.   
"Why are you afraid of me, child?" Sanjulo spoke.  
"b..b...because, you're dead..." she stuttered. "That means, *gulp* I'm dead too."   
"No, you are not dead...yet." assured Sanjulo. "These are the Trade Winds a place between the world of the living and the dead. A place where our spirits descend until our fate is determined."   
"You're fate isn't determined?" asked Krystal.  
"No...I came to see you, I heard you were here." replied Sanjulo.   
"I guess you're coming to chew me out...because I'm a Black Knight and all." said Krystal.   
"Nonsense!" replied Sanjulo and put his arm around Krystal. "I still see you as my pupil no matter what road you chose. I still love you and look to you as my daughter."   
"But I let you down, I sided with those who were responsible for your death." Krystal said in the depressing tone. "You taught me to fight for justice, not against it. Why are you still so darn nice to me; I let you down." she moved away.  
"Krystal..." started Sanjulo. "Yes, I taught you on the side of justice, but you have chose the your own path; I can't do anything about that. But don't even think that I stopped caring cause you did so. I still care for Axle Gear and he was the one who sent me here."   
Krystal looked at her master. "You don't mean that."   
"Of course I do. I've learned that it's better to forgive than to hold vendettas against people." stated Sanjulo. Suddenly the winds picked up again.   
"What's happening?" shouted Krystal shielding herself.   
"You're going back." replied the Master Rocket Knight.   
"No...NO! I want to stay here with you!" Krystal yelled. She floated to Sanjulo and squeezed his hand. He looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"Krystal..." said Sanjulo. "I've beg for you to have a second chance...Now go! Take it, and remember...I'm with you no matter what road you choose...I'm with you all the way." He kissed her forehead and freed his hand from her grip. Krystal was sent flying back into nothingness.   
"MASTER!!!!! DON'T GO MASTER!!!! MASTER!!!!" she screamed.   
"It's ok! Open your eyes!" a voice broke the silence. "It's ok...you're ok!"   
Krystal eye shot open and she found herself in bed struggling in Sparkster's arms.   
"Shh..shh...relax." he said calmly. "You're safe now."   
"Oh...Oh..Sparkster!" she choked, tears streamed down her face. She hugged him tightly. "I saw him, I saw Master Sanjulo, he sent me back...he gave me a second chance!"   
"It was a dream, Krystal...only a dream." he replied. "The old lady told me what you have done back there, that was very noble...for a Black Knight."   
Krystal turned away, she noticed her forehead was bandage, so was her arm.   
"Why did you save me? You know I could turn on you." she replied.   
"You could...but you won't." replied Sparkster. "You're not the Black Knight you think you are."   
"Why you!!" Krystal tried to get up but the pain forced her back down on the bed.   
"That tough act isn't going to work on me." smirked Sparkster. He stood up and walked to the door. "You get some rest ok, you been through a lot." He left. Roll and Amphonie were standing in the hallway.   
"She calmed down?" asked Roll.   
"For now." said Sparkster.   
"Do you think it's a good idea to bring her here...after all, she is a Black Knight." remarked Amphonie.   
"Trust me on this one, Amp. Krystal has changed." said Sparkster. He walked ahead of his companions who just shook their heads.   
"Sparkster's gone plum loco." remarked Roll.   
That evening, the sun set on the horizon. Its rays cast a golden glow into the room where Krystal laid. She gazed out the window. She sighed. Krystal began to reflect on her actions from the last few days. Sparing the life of the woman at Pomtompulos, saving the boy from being squashed, risking her own life to save an old lady, not to mention the haunting dreams about the master. Black Knights do not save people; Black Knights did not risk their necks for anyone but themselves. So why did she? Was Sparkster right? Was she not the Black Knight she thought she was?   
She wondered if Axle Gear even knew she was missing, if he was looking for her, if he even cared. Who was she kidding? He only saw her as a soldier and nothing more. It was the crush that she had on him that steered her to become a Black Knight besides the promise of power and wealth. The whole time they were together, they never hooked up. He was never interested in her that way and if was; he would never admit it. Her heart was never into being a Black Knight these events made her realized it. But what will she do? She was a P.O.W now. She sighed again. Sparkster came into the room with a glass of apple cider.   
"Beautiful isn't it?" he said referring to the sun set.   
"Yes it is." she replied not looking into his direction.   
He sat next to her and handed her the glass.   
"I remember when we used to sit on the hill and watch the sun set." she replied as she took the glass. "That was long ago when we were kids."   
"Yeah, things seemed so perfect then, not a care in the world." said Sparkster still watching the sun set.   
"Who would have thought we would have chose sides; who would have thought we would be fighting each other." wondered Krystal out loud. The two fell silent for a good while. Krystal sipped the content from the glass.   
"Sparkster..." she started. "The Black Knights are heading to Zebulos."   
"I already knew that," said Sparkster. "but why?"   
"Not the slightest clue. We hooked up with the Devotindos army a while ago. They want Zebulos for some reason, Devotindos wouldn't share that information with us." explained Krystal. "I bet they are heading there right now." Krystal gazed out the window and gulped down the apple cider. She handed Sparkster the empty glass.   
"Zebulos is very industrial-rich kingdom if they cease it, half of Elhorn will be in their power." announced Sparkster.   
"I know." said Krystal.   
Sparkster raised from the bed and walked to the door.   
"I have to stop them." he said.   
"How!? They'll smell you a 50 kilometers away!" laughed Krystal.   
"I know, that's why I will be posing as an outlaw until I get to Zebulos." replied Sparkster.   
"An outlaw?" bewildered Krystal.   
"Half the surrounding villages are torn thanks to the Black Knights...it would be easy to pass as an outlaw through the post chaos." explained Sparkster.   
"Same ol' Sparkster...always finding a way, no matter how stacked the odds are against him." Krystal remarked and shook her head. He smiled.   
"Thank you," Sparkster said. "It's good to have you back, Dame McThrottle."   
"Good luck, Sparks!" she said as she watched him leave. Krystal lay back down on the bed. She gazed at the ceiling and smiled.   
"Well Master, I chose a different wind. Let's see if this is the path I was really destined to take."   
Fin   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
